


Near the Edge

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But shit the fuckery was bound to happen and happen in abundance cuz white, Caucasian that said that bullshit so I can tell them to meet me in the ring cuz, F/M, I can't believe someone had the nerve to say my mans Sh/ro was fuckin, I'm ready to fight that bitch!! And don't get me started on how that trashy fandom, Like the v/ltron fandom could easily choose to not be so damn ugly, WHITE CODED. Like someone deadass thinks a character named T/KASHI SH/ROGANE, and yet time and time again they go out of their way to be just that, fandom always gotta act up whenever the main cast of a show consists, is actually some damn white man like imma need someone to point me to the, of mainly poc. If it weren't for the wonderful user ihearta/lura I woulda threw, spaces are just so wonderful and funny and the main reason why I keep, taking so many of my fandoms' antiblack bullshit. Black women are blessings, treats my baby Al/ura like I literally wanna strangle that fuckin fandom, up my deuces at that fandom a long time ago but black women in fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He didn't mind admiring her from afar. Though, the thought of her letting him admire her up close made him smile.





	Near the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fight any and everyone over Allura. She's my sun and stars and is better than literally everyone. She's just everything. And she's darkskinned like how often do we get to see a feminine, delicate, darkskinned princess?? The answer is never, which is why I'm so protective over Allura and am forever disgusted at that damn fandom for mistreating her. No but when iheartallura made a post where she fancasted Ashleigh as Allura I literally screamed like I got so fuckin excited!! Someone needs to tweet Ashleigh about voltron cuz bih I need to know if she watches it and if Allura's her fav character!! I honestly should just do it but lol I stopped using my twitter ages ago and yeah. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Josie’s face was blank and uninterested as she watched the football team practice, making sure to watch anyone that wasn’t a certain redhead. Sometimes she just couldn’t say no to Melody, a fact the sweet girl was more than aware of and never hesitant to use against her.

           

“Reggie’s doing amazing,” Melody gushed, mouth in a grin. Melody’s eyes fell on Archie. There was something going on between the aspiring musician and her best friend. There was this electrifying tension between them lately. Melody had lost count of how many times she’d caught Archie staring at Josie. There was always longing in his eyes. And then there was Josie… The serious girl was having trouble focusing these days, which often lead to her sighing in frustration during their practice sessions. There was just so much tension in her friend’s body, tension that Melody was sure could be alleviated if she’d just work out whatever issues she had with Archie.

 

“Archie’s doing pretty great, too, don’t ya think, Josie?” Melody said, observing her friend’s face closely.

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Josie said coolly. “I haven’t been paying attention to Gingerlake.”

 

Melody smiled, nearly laughing. Josie didn’t have her fooled. Her friend was actively forcing herself to not pay attention to Archie.

 

Reggie ripped his helmet off, breathless as he trotted over to the bleachers to retrieve his bag. He blinked, squinting at the two beautiful girls sitting on one of the bottom rows of the stands. He grinned when he recognized one of the girls to be Melody. Reggie was jogging now, eager to make it over to Melody.

 

Melody giggled, getting up to go meet her crush halfway.

 

Josie rolled her eyes. Melody’s interest in that meathead would forever baffle her.

 

“Hi!” Melody smiled radiantly.

 

Reggie grinned down at her. Her smile had to be his absolute favorite. “Hey, you. Have fun watching us practice?”

 

She brushed a hair out of her eye. It was always so hard to stop smiling whenever she was around him. “Yeah, I did. You did great out there.”

 

Her praise shouldn’t have made him feel so good. “Thanks.”

 

Archie walked by Reggie and Melody, quirking a curious eyebrow at the duo. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the two of them were pretty into each other. He smiled, climbing the bleachers. Josie… Her posture was noticeably rigid, no doubt because of his presence. She was looking off to the side as well. A ruffled Josie McCoy was a rare sight, indeed. Though, it was starting to become considerably less rare to him what with her curling in on herself when they so much as passed each other in the hallway. She still needed space and he was completely fine with that. His desire to be around her strengthened the longer she avoided him, however.

 

“Hi, Josie.”

 

She could feel his eyes on her. Josie didn’t turn her head, quietly saying, “Hey.” Damn her stupid heart! Why the hell was it beating so fast!? It wasn’t like she was nervous or anything. She was fine!

 

Archie slung his bag on his shoulder, staring down at Melody and Reggie who appeared to be having a pretty good conversation. “Are those two dating?”

 

Josie grimaced. “Sadly, they might be pretty soon.”

 

Archie chuckled. The two of them were such an unlikely couple. He looked at Josie. He was sure others would feel the exact same if he and Josie were to ever start dating. Val never hid her warmth, always upfront with it. Josie’s warmth, on the other hand could only be found and felt after breaking through layers upon layers of ice. It was more than worth it, though. He wouldn’t have been able to bounce back from running off the stage during his audition if it weren’t for Josie choosing to unveil to him the warmth she kept buried inside her.

 

“You look beautiful,” Archie said, a dopey smile on his face.

 

Her heart skipped a beat, face suddenly feeling warm.

 

“I’m sure you already knew that, though,” Archie chuckled.

 

Josie watched him descend down the bleachers, fists clenched in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
